1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl-top cover provided with a cover main body portion disposed at an edge part of a wind shield, a widthwise direction of a vehicle is defined as a longitudinal direction thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been employed a cowl-top cover which is disposed at a so called cowl portion between a front end part of a front glass and a rear side part of a bonnet/hood, of a motor vehicle, and which covers this cowl portion to improve its related appearance. Such a cowl-top cover is provided with a plate-shaped cover main body portion configured to cover the cowl portion, a cover mounting portion which is formed at a rear end part of this cover main body portion is mounted so as to sandwich the front end part of a front glass that covers the cowl portion, and a panel placement face portion serving as a vehicle body mounting member which is formed at a front side lower part of the cover main body portion is supported so as to be fixed to a vehicle body panel, and is mounted to a vehicle body. Further, at a front side upper part of the cover main body portion, i.e., at a font end part of a longitudinal wall part which is risen to an upper side, there is provided a hood seal face portion serving as a counterpart member opposite portion which is opposite to the bonnet/hood, and to which an elastically deformable sealing member is mounted, and this face portion comes into intimate contact with a rear end bottom face of the bonnet/hood in a state in which this sealing member is closed, so as to shut out a hot air or an offensive smell from an engine room (for example, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-223434).
In recent years, there has been a construction in which: an engagement receptacle portion is provided at a front end part of a front glass; a cover mounting portion of a cowl-top cover is formed in a claw shape and then is inserted into the engagement receptacle portion; and the cowl-top cover is disposed in parallel to the front glass. According to this construction, there are advantages that: a cover mounting portion of the cowl-top cover can be provided so as not to overlap on a front glass face; the cowl-top cover can be provided to reduce a step difference with respect to the front glass face or can be formed so as to have no step difference; its related appearance is improved (due to a design effect of a flush surface), a spatial effect can be attained; and a wiper wipeout range can be set from the cowl-top cover (a so called fully concealed wire can be provided in such a manner as to enable the wiper to be disposed under a hood while not in use and to be turned at a predetermined angle from a storage position to a maximum protrusion position) (for example, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-520694).
In the case of a construction in which a cover mounting portion is inserted into and then fixed to an engagement receptacle portion, it is impossible to mount and remove a cowl-top cover to and from a front glass merely by moving the cover in the forward and backward direction. In particular, at the time of removing the cowl-top cover, there is a need to remove a cover mounting portion, which continuously engages with a front end part of the front glass while deforming the cowl-top cover from a terminal portion in a longitudinal direction.
However, a current cowl-top cover is prone to increase a gap between a bonnet/hood and a vehicle body panel in order to improve a pedestrian protection performance, and in order to compensate for such a gap, there are provided: a protrusion portion configured to protrude to the bonnet/hood's side along a widthwise direction which of a vehicle is a longitudinal direction thereof; and a transverse wall which is positioned at a terminal portion; and therefore, its related rigidity is comparatively high, and it is not easy to set the terminal portion in the longitudinal direction as a start point for deforming and removing the cowl-top cover.